Wikitroid:Requests for access/Samuslovr1
This is an RfA that failed. Please do not modify it. Closed by [[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 05:16, 20 April 2009 (UTC).' Samuslovr1 running for Adminship 'for access/Samuslovr1|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion' (talk page) '(0/0/7) Support (80% required for success); Scheduled to end 00:28, 15 April 2009 (UTC)' - I am, in my eyes, a very trustworthy, sincere and hard working person, although I may not show it all the time. On September 10, 2008, I gained the rollback ability, and I joined Wikitroid on July 7, 2008, so I think I have enough experience to become an admin. I have great knowledge of th Metroid series, as you can see by going here and I have a good knowledge of the site. -- Samuslovr1 00:28, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :''Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I accept, and I would like to thank anyone who votes. [[User:Samuslovr1|''S''am''u''sl''o''vr''1]]01:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :'1.' What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::'A:' I intend to try and stem the flow of vandalism that everyday, plagues our beautiful website. I will try to make sure every user feels respected, and if a conflict does occur, I promise to keep and open mind. I will also do other admin work such as blocking harmful users and protecting highly vandalized pages. This is the admin work I intend to do. :'2.' What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::'A:' My best contributions to Wikitroid are probably either the Forum:Metroid Prime Hunters Multiplayer Strategies,which I created, the entire thing, by myself and took the time (which was surprisingly long) to play the game and describe the strategies and information I use. Such as how much a certain weapon does or what the most efficient way to deal with an enemy is. My best contributions to Wikitroid could also be to the Metroid Prime pinball minigames pages. I created a few, such as the Triclops Terror, Beetle Blast and Shriekbat Shootout. I also help make sure said pages are free from vandalism. :'3.' Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::'A:' Ugh…The one part that may bring me down. I have been in multiple conflicts in the past that deal with both users, and some of my edits. One user offended me in an unforgivable way, so without thinking, I lashed out. My other conflict was about protecting pages. I unknowingly tried to protect the Zero Suit page, just to find out that I cant do it. My last but least severe conflict was about making useless talk pages. I dealt with all of these by just accepting it and moving on, and that’s what I’ve always done and will continue to do General comments }} * Links for Samuslovr1: ---- ''Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support Oppose Neutral #'Neutral/Unsure' - I've had little experience with this person, so I can't judge them personally, but I've seen some comments from other users that suggest tides of "irresponsibility." These are all rumors, so I can't say anything for certain, but I have my doubts. User:Tuckerscreator 22:20 07 April 2009 #:Can you cite any of these "rumors"? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) #:Explained as best as I could on your talk page, FastLizard. To other users and Samuslovr1, I don't want to become a rabble rouser, so don't go on my word alone. This is only rumors, and I can't cite them concretely, so I'd rather that you guys point out actual situations that confirm or contridict this. I'd hate to be the "Dewey Defeats Truman" figure in an issue as important as this. User:Tuckerscreator 19:59 09 April 2009 #'Neutral' - At this time, I most vote neutral. While you have a generally good report with me, there are still some areas of the site I think you might need more experience in, and you do have a record of unveiled personal attacks on other users ([1]). In addition, you failed to both add your RfA to the main RfA page correctly and correctly fill out the RfA. One thing administrators have to do is fill out lots of forms - almost every administrator action involves a form to fill out. And, of course, administrators should be able to follow directions. However, I may reconsider later, especially pending the "rumors" that User:Tuckerscreator cited above. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) #'Neutral' - I'm going to need some time to do more research and to think this over, due to reasons presented above. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) #'Neutral' - From a quick browse thru your contribs I see quite a few edits to Fourms and User pages and some recent inactive streaks, I dunno what you can do so I'm voting Neutral. #'Neutral' - You seem a little irresponsible at times. While you are nice to me and other users, I have seen some hostility to other users from you. Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 14:54, 8 April 2009 (UTC) #'neutral' - As said above. If you increase your editing activity some and try again in a while you might make it. Metroidhunter32 15:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) #'Neutral' - Try doing some more edits like the Pinball ones you did awhile ago! Some good activity would certainly be sufficient enough to convince enough people. Be creative and suggest topics that you might like to expand on, and people will help out. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC) * Sorry guys! I just got my new computer so I may not edit all the time. Last time I was on, I was writing my RFA. I'll be back once I have transfered all my files from my other two computers! Don't hold your breath waiting for me to come back either...... School has been hard, or should I say, has been getting harder and harder in the last two weeks! Sorry.....Samuslovr1 21:13, 9 April 2009 (UTC) This is an RfA that failed. Please do not modify it.